The MisAdventures of Felix and Co
by FallenZephyr
Summary: Ever wonder what kind of random adventures Felix and his friends get into? Features mostly the eight adepts from the game and a whole lot of randomness! Chapter Three is up!
1. A New Adventure

THE ADVENTURES OF FELIX AND CO!

(featuring characters from Golden Sun: The Lost Age)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Golden Sun or any of its characters!

Chapter 1: A New Adventure

* * *

Here we are in the vast lands of Weyard, where Felix and his friends are exploring unknown continents! They have currently just met up with Isaac and his allies, and are travelling together as one to light the Mars Lighthouse. Anyway, let's get on with the story! (zooms in to Felix and Co. climbing up a REALLY steep slope) 

"Whew!" Felix exclaimed, before falling flat on his face for what seemed like the one hundredth time, "Ok, I think we've done enough travelling today. Let's stop here and set up camp." The Earth Adept sighed, sweat pouring down his face and long brown hair as he dropped the supplies he was carrying onto the ground.

"Ah… it feels good to stop." Piers, a Water Adept, smiled contently at his surroundings. "I think I'll go back and look for that plant I saw earlier. Be back in a while."

Upon hearing this, Mia, another Water Adept, cried, "Wait up, Piers! I want to come with you! Just so you don't get hurt…"

The others sighed as she ran off after Piers into the forest.

"Y'know, I think Mia really likes Piers," said Garet, a Fire Adept. Oblivious to everything around him, Garet often made stupid comments like this.

Sheba snorted. "What! Can't you already tell, Garet? You are so stupid; I wouldn't be surprised if one day your hair burst into a pillar of flame…" The Wind Adept's hair was a blonde colour, with long bangs in the front and straight in the back, but her friends thought she cut it with a bowl placed on top of her head. Garet's hair, on the other hand, was bright red, always stuck straight up and seemed to look like (in Sheba's case) a pillar of flame.

Garet just stared. Suddenly he came out of his daydream and said stupidly, "Uh… anyway, I have to go collect some firewood. Bye!" He rushed off in the direction of Piers and Mia with a determined look on his face.

"Firewood?" Ivan inquired, "But it's the middle of the day…"

Sheba slapped her fellow Wind Adept soundly as she replied, "Ivan, you're such a twerp! Garet's collecting firewood for tonight! Don't you have a brain?"

"I so too have a brain! You're just saying that because yours is full of hair gel!"

"Take that back or else!"

"Or else what?"

"This! **Spark Plasma!**" Sheba's psynergy nearly hits Ivan, and in return he prepares to launch an attack.

"You're on!" And with that, the two Wind Adepts begin firing lightning bolts at each other. That is, until they both use the same Psynergy and both hit their targets at the same time…

"Ow…"

"Ugh…"

Felix, watching the two fight until the bitter end, slapped his forehead. His long bangs covered his face, which bore a puzzled expression. He stared at Sheba and Ivan lying on the ground, burnt to a crisp, and chuckled to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a secluded clearing that was close by to the camp, Isaac (an Earth Adept) was having a little "alone" time with Jenna (a Fire Adept)… 

"…Jenna?"

"Yes, Isaac?"

"I wanted to tell you something."

"Okay…"

"Well, I wanted to ask… if you'd… we…"

"Go on, you can tell me."

"Um, what I'm trying to say is… will you go out with me?"

"Oh…" Jenna blushed, pink tingeing her face. She had expected this of course, but she just didn't expect it to surprise her so much. _Oh, Isaac… I knew this; I knew you liked me, ever since we first met._

"Um… Jenna? You… still there?" Isaac's face was bright red and was slowly getting redder. _Oh, no… she doesn't like me… It was a mistake to ask her out…_

"Yes, Isaac! Yes, I'll go out with you!" she squealed.

Isaac smiled. _She's like an angel… a beautiful, fiery little angel…_ Jenna jumped up and hugged Isaac, her flaming eyes shining brightly as she did so. He hugged her back, and his head was just inches away from hers. He closed his eyes, and-

"ISAAC! What are you doing with my sister!" Unfortunately for Isaac, Felix was VERY overprotective of Jenna. His eyes showed fierce hatred, as well as the desire to protect his sister. "Well? Answer me!"

Broken from their embrace, Jenna and Isaac both looked at Felix. "We're… just catching up for lost time, brother. We haven't seen each other for over a year since the beginning of our quests. A year, Felix!"

With anger smouldering in his eyes, Felix slowly walked over to Isaac. Isaac gulped, fearing what would come next. "Now you're going to pay for what you've done, Isaac," Felix growled, "Don't ever come near Jenna again."

POW!

And with that, Felix slammed Isaac straight into the ground with his bare hands. A huge cloud of dust enveloped them both, causing Jenna's eyes to water. He dusted them off, and with a satisfied look on his face, began walking away. Jenna rushed over to see if Isaac was ok. What she saw… was not pretty. There, stuck in the earth, was Isaac, with only the top of his head showing.

"Felix!" Jenna cried, "What have you done!"

Felix turned to look his sister. "He deserved that," he replied. "I don't want to see him near you again, or I'm going to have to do something more drastic."

"That doesn't give you the right to pound him into the ground like that! How do you think I feel?"

"…Just drop the subject." As he said this, Garet came stumbling into the clearing with his arms so full of firewood that he was in danger of toppling over backwards.

"Hey guys!" he said as he dropped the wood. "Look at all this wood I found! We're going to have a great bonfire tonight… hey! What happened to Ivan and Sheba? Why are they all black and crispy?"

Jenna just stared at Garet, who was obviously unaware that Isaac was buried in the ground right in front of him. "They had a fight, Garet. They hit each other with lightning at the same time."

Garet cracked up at hearing this and laughed uproariously, causing fire to spurt out of his nose. "Ha! Serves them right to be so annoying. 'Ooh, look at me, I'm Ivan the Mind Reader!' and 'I'm Sheba, the fastest person alive!' It's about time someone did something about it… By the way, where's Isaac? I haven't seen him yet…"

Hastily, Felix shuffled over and covered the top of Isaac's head with his foot, earning a nasty look from Jenna. "Err, Isaac just went to… uh, find some water. Yes, that's it."

And being the gullible person he is, Garet just shrugged and sat on one of the logs he had gathered. "Hmmm… I wonder when he'll be back, then?"

Jenna suddenly shouted, "Garet! You're such a dimwit! Look down! See? _That's_ Isaac! He isn't off collecting water! Felix lied to you! He caught us hugging and we were about to-"

"FELIX! You bastard! You're going to pay!"

"L-look, Garet, it's not what it looks like-"

POW!

And so, Felix was punched into the ground, just as Isaac had been only a few moments before. A grunt of approval from Garet was enough to earn an evil glare from Jenna.

"Garet, how could you? I mean, my brother knew what he did wasn't right, but that gave you no reason to pound him into the ground just like he did to Isaac!" she protested. "I can't believe it! Old friends shouldn't be fighting like this!"

"Well, he deserved it."

Heaving a great sigh, Jenna muttered, "Boys… they'll never learn." As she said this, she just so happened to glance at the spot where Garet had pushed Felix into the ground. Her eyes grew wide with shock, and her mouth dropped open. Jenna shook her head, rubbed her eyes, and forced herself to look again.

"Garet?" she inquired, "Do you happen to know exactly _where_ you hit Felix?"

"Right there!" he pointed. "I'm not _that_ stupid!"

Jenna slapped him on the face, hard. "You idiot!" she screamed, "That's where Felix hit Isaac! Now my brother is on top of him! What a great thing to do to your best friend! Damn you, Garet!" Her hair began to stand on end, and was preparing to fire a 100,000ºF fireball at Garet. Eyes glowing with malice, she was about to hurl it at him when Piers and Mia suddenly came crashing through the foliage into the clearing.

"My god, that monster was hideous," breathed Piers. "Good thing we saw it in time, or we would've been seriously hurt. Or maybe just scared to death by its ugly mug."

Nodding her head, Mia ran over to Jenna and Garet. As Felix had done before, Garet quickly placed his foot on Felix's slightly protruding head to prevent Mia from seeing it.

"Hi Jenna, hi Garet!" she greeted them warmly. "Hey, what's the matter, Jenna? You look like you want to kill…"

Noting Mia's tone of voice, Jenna hurled the fireball just above Garet's extremely spiky hair, singeing the tips of it. It caught fire, as he used very liberal amounts of hair gel (like Sheba) to shape his hair, which he cut once every two years.

"Ah! My hair's on fire! My hair's on fire!" Garet ran in circles, trying to put the fire out, but to no avail.

"Ha! Serves him right for hurting Isaac and Felix, who are currently beneath our feet," Jenna laughed.

"What!" cried Mia and Piers. "What did you say? We have to get them out!"

They frantically dug out Felix, and quickly healed his injuries with Ply. Felix moaned, and regained consciousness just as Piers and Mia were finished reviving and healing his wounds. Slowly he got up and declared, "Ugh… I feel awful. Let's get out of here, this place is cursed."

Ivan and Sheba were also revived, and everyone began to pack up. They soon departed, ready for another day of adventuring. But they forgot one thing…

"Hello? Guys… I'm still down here… hello? Jenna? Garet? Piers? Anybody!"


	2. The Iron Adepts, Part 1

Chapter 2: The Iron Adepts, Part 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Golden Sun or any of its characters!

Author's note: This chapter is based on the Iron Chef and may include random acts of stupidity, unlike the real show where there are no random acts of stupidity whatsoever.

* * *

As the smoke machine began to expel a dark, hazy smoke onto the stage, the lights dimmed and a single spotlight could be seen shining through. The mist cleared and a tall, Asian man stepped onto the stage into the spotlight. He stood silently with a small smile on his face, wore a navy, almost black suit, and was holding a half-eaten red bell pepper. He suddenly cried, "Let the cook off begin!" 

Now, you may be wondering where he was. Well, it just so happens that he was standing in one of the most famous buildings known to almost every chef in the world, and that building was called Kitchen Stadium. This where extremely experienced chefs go and fight the Iron Chefs, to prove their cooking skills and face off against the very best cooks in the world. Back to the story…

The audience clapped wildly. The man bowed, and threw the bell pepper behind him as he did so. A splatting noise could be heard, but the audience paid no attention as he introduced himself.

"Welcome everyone! I will be your host, Chairman Kora, and tonight we have a very special show lined up for us. Instead of having the Iron Chefs face off against one of many challengers, we will have two of the _challengers_ face off against the other! So for this episode only, the show will be changed from "Iron Chef" to "Iron Adept", since it is much more appropriate in this situation! Now, please enjoy the show!"

The lights suddenly came back on and everyone groaned as the brightness of the bulbs burned their eyes. And it just so happened that Felix, Jenna, Sheba, Piers, Mia, and Ivan were part of that audience.

"Ah god, my eyes, my eyes, they burn!" Ivan screamed as the lights came back on. "Someone get an ambulance!"

Sheba decked him with her hand as she told him, "Shut up, Ivan! Your eyes are not burning, and they'll be back to normal in a few minutes! Geez… you can be really stupid sometimes…" Ivan rubbed his eyes and his face in silence, stifling a moan of agony.

"Don't be so hard on the little guy," said Piers, swishing his long cerulean hair behind him.

Mia nodded her head along with Piers. "Yes, he just doesn't act his age, that's all."

Sheba rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Ok, I won't whack him anymore, just as long as he doesn't do any more random acts of stupidity!"

"Be quiet, everyone!" Jenna shushed. "I want to watch the introduction of the chefs."

"Ooh, do you want to watch Isaac walk out all pretty-like onto the stage, smiling in his chef's outfit?" Ivan taunted. "I know you do, Jenna. You want him to- oww!"

"I told you, no more random acts of stupidity!"

"Aw… Sheba, you didn't have to slap me again…"

As Sheba repeatedly kicked Ivan's ass with gusto, Jenna found herself blushing. _Maybe Ivan was right… maybe I do want to see Isaac in his sparkling white chef's outfit, walking onto the stage with a big smile on his face…_ Thinking about this, she went even redder.

"Jenna, why are you blushing?" her older brother, Felix, asked.

Snapping back to reality, she stammered, "Err, n-no, I'm not, brother, I was… just thinking."

"Hmm, whatever."

Felix turned away to watch the show with grim anticipation. Piers and Mia looked at each other and chuckled. They knew what was going on – Jenna couldn't fool them into thinking that she wasn't infatuated with Isaac.

Once again the lights dimmed and Chairman Kora began to introduce the two contestants. "Sorry about the lights, everyone. We had a technical problem with the control panel and we needed to turn the lights on so our repairmen could fix it. And now, introducing the two contestants, whom you all know very well, Isaac and Garet! Please give them a warm applause!"

The crowd cheered madly as they both came onto the stage, one at a time. As Isaac comes on, a huge explosion of rocks follows and nearly nails everyone in the head, but they still give him an enthusiastic round of applause. But as Garet steps up a massive wall of flame engulfs the audience and burns them to a crisp. A few groans rippled through the crowd as the smell of burnt flesh permeated the room.

"Heh… sorry about that. Didn't mean for that to happen!"

Jenna shook ashes from her hair vigorously. "Ugh… there are ashes in my hair. God… what a great way to start the show. Burn the audience to a crisp! What an idiot!" Thoroughly annoyed, Jenna settled into her seat with a huff.

"OHMYGODMYHAIRISONFIREHELPHELPHELP!" Sheba cried as she ran out of the seating area towards the girl's bathroom. Unfortunately for her, Garet's inferno had set her gel-filled hair on fire, creating a huge pillar of flame.

Ivan snickered evilly. "Ha! Serves you right for slapping me and burning me in the first episode!"

Chairman Kora dusted off his charred suit and cleared his voice, with a nervous look on his face. "Ok, are we quite done with the introductions? That was… a bit of a shock. Uh, let's begin explaining the rules. In Iron Adept, you have a time limit of one hour to prepare at least three dishes using the secret ingredient, which I will announce. Second, both contestants must stop cooking and put anything they are holding at the end of the time limit. Lastly, after you are both finished, four judges will be selected to taste the dishes you have made. Every dish will be given points out of 20 for originality, taste, plating, and use of the secret ingredient, for a combined total of 60 points for the three dishes. Oh yes, there is also one more thing. Unlike Iron Chef, where the judges are professional food tasters, Iron Adept features four randomly selected audience members as food tasters. I will not reveal the four selected judges until the cook off is complete! Now that you've heard all the rules, I will now reveal the secret ingredient!"

He walked over to a table covered in a black tablecloth, which hid the contents underneath from view. Isaac and Garet, both in white chefs' clothing, stood by the table, eagerly awaiting the unveiling of the secret ingredient. Grabbing a corner of the cloth, Chairman Kora quickly pulled it off with a flourish, screaming "A la cuisine!" A shroud of white mist swirled out from underneath the cloth, and the platform the table was on slowly rose up from the ground. On the table lay the secret ingredient…

"Spinich!" Isaac choked. "The secret ingredient… is spinach?"

Garet simply stood there with his mouth hanging wide open. He opened and closed it like a fish, until he suddenly regained his voice. "What! What the heck can you do with spinach! You can't even make _dessert_ with it!"

Ivan, who was sitting in his chair the wrong way, laughed. "Hee hee! I already knew this, thanks to the power of Mind Read! Now, if you guys want to know who the judges are, they're- mmph!"

Mia clapped her hand over Ivan's mouth. "Don't tell us who the judges are, Ivan! I want it to be a surprise!"

"Right on, Mia," said Piers. "I'd like it to be a surprise, too."

Felix sighed. "Well, just as long as I don't take part in the tasting, I'd rather not know who the judges were right now." He shuddered at the thought of being one of the food tasters.

"I would rather die than try Isaac's or Garet's 'cooking'," said Jenna. "Who knows what they'll put in it…"

Meanwhile, Isaac and Garet are grabbing pots, pans, and anything they can think of to throw in their, uh, _wonderful_ creations. Chairman Kora watches the two chefs from the spectator's stands in his huge, king-like chair. A few camera men follow Isaac and Garet, catching every move on camera. Every once in a while, a commentator makes a few comments about what the two chefs are doing. Hey, look! There's one over there by Isaac…

"So Isaac, what is that you're putting in there right now?" inquired one of the so called 'commentators'. A camera man stood close by, capturing everything.

"Uh…" Isaac muttered. "I don't really know… but I'll tell you what I'm trying to make. It's spinach salad."

The commentator looked stunned. "Err, well, I see… you don't know what you're putting into your dish, but it's supposed to be a spinach salad. Ok then… um, why are you throwing rocks into it?"

Isaac paused, holding a handful of rocks. "Hmm? Oh, these rocks are to help you digest the salad better. You see, the dinosaurs used to swallow rocks to help crush their food in their stomachs… yeah. So that's what I'm trying to do… I don't really trust my cooking skills."

"Uh… ok," the commentator said as he slowly inched away from Isaac and his 'salad'. "Let's move on over to Garet. Say, Garet, what have you got there?"

Garet turned sharply and growled at the commentator, "Go away! You aren't supposed to know! Get away or I'll burn you to a crisp, an even blacker crisp than the audience! RAWR!" His eye began to twitch horribly as the man backed away VERY quickly.

"Eep! Uh, I think I'll leave now! Bye!" The commentator dashed away, looking like he had his tail between his legs. Well, only if he had a tail to begin with.

Back in the spectator's stands, the audience watched the contest with awe. Explosions, shouts, fire, and everything in between could be heard and seen from the stands. Many people had their eyes popping out of their heads; others had their hands over their face and ears, to block out everything. A gasp or an "ooh" was heard every once in a while as the two chefs blundered their way through.

"This could be the most idiotic thing those two have _ever_ done in their entire lives," whispered Jenna to Felix, who was watching the whole spectacle with an amused look.

"Yes, it very well could be," he replied. "Still, I don't really want to be one of the judges. Their cooking looks awful."

Sheba came stumbling out of the bathroom, her hair completely charred and almost standing straight up. Ashes covered her clothes and hair, black as charcoal. As she sat down she earned a bemused look from Ivan.

"Sheba, what have you done to your hair?" he asked. "It looks even worse than usual!"

"Shut up, twit! Garet burned it off, and I'm not in a very good mood right now," she snarled. "So if you want to continue living, you'd better stop talking about my hair!"

Ivan cowered in his chair, emitting a few high-pitched squeaks. _I'd rather keep quiet than get a slap or something worse from Sheba. That girl scares the hell out of me…_

Jenna turned and faced Sheba. "I thought you'd never come out of that bathroom, Sheba. I'd be scared to walk around with half my hair burnt off!"

"Really?"

"Yes, I really would!"

"…Thanks, Jenna."

"No problem."

"So, who do you think is going to win?"

Jenna blushed slightly as she answered, "Well, I think Isaac is going to win, honestly."

Sheba smiled for the first time after coming to watch the show. "Oh, does Jenna have a little crush on Isaac?" she chirped.

As her face became even redder, Jenna stammered, "N-no, Sheba, I… don't have a crush on Isaac." _Jenna, you fool! You very well know that you like Isaac! Why, he even kissed you just last week!_ Her inner self taunted Jenna, and she shook her head to clear the voice echoing inside her thoughts.

Sheba grinned mischievously. "Hee hee, you _do_ like him! I knew it!"

Jenna's face was now a red as a drunken guy at a booze party. "Huh? How did you know?" _Oh god, now she knows!_

"I can read minds, remember? Or have you forgotten that I'm a Wind Adept and that I have the ability to use Mind Read?"

"Oh. I forgot." She slapped herself hard on the face. "Ow. I should've known."

"And he already kissed you, right?" Sheba said teasingly.

Hearing this, Jenna turned a very deep shade of red. "Um… yes. He has."

"I knew it!"

"Let's just watch the rest of the competition now, Sheba."

There were only 5 minutes left in the cook off between Isaac and Garet. They hurriedly added whatever they could find lying around on the counters, hastily dumping salt and spices to their dishes. Plating wasn't so bad, but Garet ended up charring about half of his plates black. Isaac cracked and dropped a few, but at least he didn't have as many calamities as Garet did. Finally, the automatic timer began counting down the final seconds of the match.

"10 seconds remaining…"

Garet dropped a dish in his haste.

"Five…"

Isaac quickly added a last pinch of pepper to one of his dishes.

"Four…"

Garet dropped yet another dish.

"Crap!"

"Three…"

"Two…"

"One…"

Isaac finished his final preparations, just in the nick of time. Somehow, Garet managed to finish one second before the time ran out.

"Time has expired!" rang the announcer. A loud blaring signaled the end of the cook off.

Chairman Kora rose and walked over to a microphone on the stage. "Time is up, and I will now randomly select the judges for the tasting of the food. The judges are…"

* * *

Ooh, a cliffhanger! I wonder what's going to happen next? Review to find out! 


	3. The Iron Adepts, Part 2

Chapter Three – The Iron Adepts, Part 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Golden Sun or any of its characters!

Author's Note: Part 2 of The Iron Adepts! Enjoy!

* * *

Chairman Kora rose and walked over to a microphone on the stage. "Time is up, and now I will randomly select the judges for the tasting of the food. The judges are…" 

Up in the spectator's stands, Felix rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Let me guess - the judges are Jenna, Ivan, Sheba, and me. How obvious is it?"

"…Jenna, Ivan, Sheba, and Felix! Please come up to the stage, so we may commence with the food tasting!"

Felix sighed. "See? What did I tell you? I knew it… let the torture begin."

"Wow! You got it right, and you didn't even need to use Mind Read, Felix!" Ivan cried.

Sheba and Jenna reluctantly left the stands and walked down to the stage. Felix followed, and Ivan had to be dragged to the stage, as he did not want to be one of the judges.

"No! Leave me alone! I DON'T WANT TO DIIIIEEEEE!" The repairmen from earlier had to pry Ivan off a door to the room where the tasting table was.

A few minutes later, everyone was seated at the table, which was covered in an elegant red tablecloth embroidered with intricate little flowers. Chairman Kora was seated at the head of the table, while Felix, Sheba, Jenna, and Ivan (who was twitching rather nervously) were sitting along one side. The Chairman got up, and spoke. "Now that we have our judges, we will begin the sampling of the dishes of these two chefs. Remember, points are given out of 20 for each dish for originality, taste, plating, and use of the secret ingredient, spinach, for a combined total of 60 points."

A waitress dashed out from behind a curtain and whispered something to the Chairman. "Ok," he said. She quickly departed, leaving no trace of her appearance.

"I will be pleased to announce the Iron Adepts, who are now preparing their grand entrance, or rather, presenting their food to you. Presenting, Isaac, the first Iron Adept!"

Isaac ambled in, carting a large cart laden with the dishes he prepared. An air of nervousness surrounded him as he placed each separate dish in front of his friends, the judges.

"Um, I think I'll start with the spinach salad," Isaac said quietly. "Err, hope you guys like it…"

"Hey, this isn't half bad," mumbled Ivan, his mouth full of salad.

Sheba nodded. "Well, it could use a little more salt."

"Umm… Isaac? What are these little hard things in the salad? Stale croutons?"

"Uh, those are rocks, Jenna. Don't ask why I put them in there. It's a long story."

_Crunch._ Everybody looks curiously at Felix, who suddenly stops eating. "What?" he asked. "I just happen to like rocks, ok? I'm an Earth Adept, remember? I can eat them… geez…"

In turn, Isaac brought out his second dish, spinach casserole. Everyone stared at it strangely as he gave them all a portion of the dish.

"I don't suppose there are rocks in this one too, Isaac?" Sheba remarked wryly.

"Well-"

"Hey, this is really good!" Jenna exclaimed.

"You… really think so?"

"Honest!"

"Oh…" Isaac blushed. "Thanks."

Suddenly Jenna's chair crashed to the floor as she threw herself on top of Isaac, hugging him with affection. "Wha…? W-what are you doin-" Isaac was cut off as Jenna's lips locked with his. He sighed and drew her closer until-

"Jenna! What are you doing?" Felix roared. "This is a cook-off, not a kiss-off! Let's get back to the judging…" He hauled Isaac off Jenna rather roughly and turned away, taking his seat at the table as he did so.

Jenna flushed lightly, embarrassed at what she had done. "Sorry, Isaac. I don't know what came over me…"

Isaac looked away sheepishly. "Uh, that's okay Jenna. I guess I should get back to the food before it gets cold…" _Oh… I didn't know she felt that way! What a surprise! It was… nice._

Sheba looked over at Ivan, who was chuckling to himself. Using her mind reading powers, she asked, _What are you laughing about, Ivan?_

Ivan smiled at her. _Oh, nothing. I just read Isaac's mind, I found out he likes Jenna… a lot!_

Well, you should have known that by now! Wasn't it obvious? Maybe to you it wasn't…

He scowled. _I am not stupid! But maybe you are!_

Sheba's face lit up, an evil look in her eye. _You want to try saying that out loud, punk?_

"Bring it on!"

"Have some of this! **SHINE PLASMA! TEMPEST! I SUMMON THOR, THE THUNDER GOD!**" Sheba's hair crackled with electricity and her eyes glowed a deep red, which were dripping with malevolence. She laughed cruelly, shrieking words like "MUAHAHAHAHA!" and "Prepare to DIE, Ivan!"

Lightning, tornadoes, and hurricanes appeared out of nowhere and ripped right through the dining table. Ivan's eyes bugged out at the sight, and he ran out the door screaming at the to of his lungs.

"OMGHELPMEIT'SGOINGTOKILLMEFORSUREAHHHHHHHHHELPHELPHELPHELP!"

Chairman Kora stood up. He backed away from the destroyed table, took a deep breath, and said, "I think… that I shall have to get another dining table. Isaac, please carry on with the serving of your fabulous dishes while I fetch another one." He quickly raced to the door, summoned ten of his many servants and told them to grab the extra table that was down in the basement.

After that little fiasco (unfortunately for Ivan he would fail to return for the next part of the tasting due to the numerous injuries he had suffered from Sheba's very vicious attack), Felix, Jenna, and Sheba continued trying Isaac's cuisine, and commented on them all. Soon it was Garet's turn to serve, and that was the part everyone dreaded. When Isaac went backstage, Garet confronted him eagerly.

"So, Isaac! How was it? What did everyone else think? Did you need an ambulance after they ate your food? Were you nervous? Huh? Huh!"

Isaac exhaled and sat down in a nearby chair. "Garet, old friend, good luck. You're going to need it. Sheba totally toasted Ivan while I was out there, you might need to watch out for her. The Chairman isn't too happy about the dining table being destroyed and all, he had to bring another one up to replace the one Sheba smashed. Oh, and be careful about Felix, he's not in a very good mood, as Jenna… wait, nevermind."

Garet drew back, curious. "Oh? And what about Jenna? What did she do?"

Blushing a bit, Isaac replied, "Um, she didn't do anything…"

"Come on, Isaac! I can tell something's bothering you! You can tell me, I'm your best friend!"

"Uh, well… she…"

"Come on, spit it out, spit it out!"

"Well, you see… she… kissed me on the spot as I was serving my dishes."

For the second time that night, Garet was left speechless, his mouth hanging wide open. He blinked a few times, and said, "Wow. Must've been nice… she must really like you."

The corner of Isaac's mouth lifted a little. "Yeah… I guess so. There couldn't have been any other reason for her jumping on me like that."

A maid popped out from behind the curtains, beckoning Garet to come into the judging room. "It's now your turn, Mister Garet. Please bring all of your prepared dishes to serve to the judges for tasting."

"Oops! It's my turn! Gotta run, Isaac, see you after the show!" Garet grabbed a cart, which carried his cuisine, and accidentally tipped one of his spare dishes onto the floor. It fell with a tremendous crash and splintered into a thousand pieces. "Crap! That's the 1057th one today!" Hurriedly, he followed the maid into the next room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chairman Kora and his servants had finally managed to drag up another dining table from the basement, which was ironically five floors below Kitchen Stadium. Blowing hard from the effort, the Chairman flopped down into his throne-like chair, exhausted. He dismissed the servants and awaited patiently for the second half of the tasting. 

Felix glanced at Sheba. Her hands were covering her mouth as she sniggered silently to herself at what she had done to Ivan. As he stared at her, Felix began to think about Sheba. _She has the looks of an angel, but the mind of a demon. A killer combination… poor Ivan. Well, at least he doesn't have to try any of Garet's 'cooking'. Let the torture begin…_

Jenna was staring into space, tapping her fingers in a familiar rhythm. _Tick, thrum tick tick…_ A song she and Isaac had made up one day when they were younger played itself out in her thoughts. It went sort of like this:

Oh, come seek me out when the water flows high

I'll be sure to keep you warm and dry

In my arms no harm will come to you

If your love for me stays strong and true,

And if one day we are torn apart

Remember this, in your heart

That I will always be thinking of the other

My friend, like a sister or brother…

Her thoughts were interrupted as a thunderous din entered her mind. Not surprisingly, it was Garet who was creating all that noise, dragging his cart behind him, struggling to get the food to the table.

"Okay… whew! There, now I have everything I need! Are you ready, guys?" Garet grinned. "Hey, where's Ivan? I thought he was one of the judges."

"Fortunat- I mean, _unfortunately_ for Ivan, he suffered quite a few injuries caused by Sheba and won't be joining us in the tasting," Felix said wryly.

"Well, that's just too bad for him now, isn't it? Wait'll you taste this!" Garet exclaimed as he plopped a plate of burnt spinach salad in front of Felix, Jenna, and Sheba.

Felix gawked at his plate. "This looks like ashes, not a salad…"

"Yeah, what the hell, Garet? I can't eat this!" Jenna fumed.

Sheba tried a bit of the salad. "Yuck! Pwtooey! It tastes like crap! Why'd you have to burn it?"

"Hey, don't look at me like that. I can't help it if I burn salads."

Flicking some of the salad ashes onto the table, Felix blew them into Garet's face. "Huh, you _could_ try NOT using an oven to cook it then, eh?" _Man, what a dimwit…_

"Ok, moving on…" said Chairman Kora. "Garet, please bring out your next dish."

"Sure thing!" With great effort, Garet heaved a huge platter of something onto the table. He lifted the lid, and underneath was…

"A Mars Djinni!" Sheba cried.

"Yeah, about that… I wanted to make one for each of the judges, but seeing as the Djinn wouldn't cooperate, I settled for cooking just one," said Garet. "It's stuffed with spinach, shrimp, and a whole whack of random things! Hope you like it!"

A shrill scream pierced the air. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Garet, what the hell did you do to Cannon! You are the cruelest, sick-minded person in all of Weyard! I never want to speak to you again! My poor, poor Cannon… Why, Garet, why?" Jenna broke down, sobbing uncontrollably. She ran into the bathroom, Sheba following in quick pursuit to help try and calm her down.

Felix glared daggers at Garet. "Yes, Garet, why did you do that? Pretty senseless of you, isn't it?" He cracked his knuckles menacingly. "Now you're going to face the wrath of a Venus Adept… thanks to you, my sister feels as if a part of her soul was ripped out at the sight of her poor, fried little Djinni."

Garet darted to the other side of the table, as far away from Felix as possible. "Sorry, F-Felix, I didn't think that was going to-"

"Yes, that's right, you _didn't_ think. It's payback time."

"Uh, here! Have some soup!" Garet threw his last dish, burnt spinach soup, at Felix's face, hoping to stun him momentarily so he could make his getaway. Unfortunately for him Felix could see it coming and stopped it with a blast of psynergy. Rocks began to rise out of the ground and surround Felix's sword hand, which was clenched in a tight fist.

"**GRAND GAIA!**"

A golden light showered Felix, and a huge surge of energy forced its way up through the ground. A wayward rock smacked Chairman Kora in the back of the head, killing him instantly. He crumpled to the ground, his body making a soft _pwuf_ sound as he hit the ash-covered floor. Meanwhile, Garet was running for his life as a huge explosion rocked Kitchen Stadium. He was knocked unconscious; Felix stood over his fallen form with a grave look on his face.

"And that's for what you did to me in the first episode." He turned and walked away from what was left of Kitchen Stadium, which was a pile of rubble.

* * *

"Cough, cough… ooh, where am I?" 

Jenna had just awoken from her unconscious state looking confused. She tried to recollect what had just happened for what seemed like quite a while ago, but had actually just been a few minutes. Suddenly remembering what had happened, she went through it in her mind.

The last thing I remember is a huge booming sound and everything starting to crumble. Sheba was in the bathroom with me, trying to calm me down. Damn that Garet! He cooked my little Djinni! I'll kill him for that… But still, after the ceiling came down and just before I blacked out I felt something fall on top of me. It wasn't hard, like a rock, but rather… kind of soft and fuzzy. And warm. I think it may have saved my life. Wait! What was it? I have to look for it…

Jenna sat up and began to look for her savior. After three seconds of searching she looked down and realized it was still on top of her.

"Oh my… Isaac! You saved me?" Jenna's face turned a bright shade of red. That's twice now we've fallen onto each other…

Isaac groaned. Slowly opening his eyes and found himself staring into a pair of concerned brown-colored ones. Blushing slightly, he whispered, "Ugh… Jenna? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. Are you all right?"

He nodded slightly, cringing at the sudden pain in his back. "I'm ok… how about you? I'm guessing I got there in time." Isaac winced, falling back against Jenna's chest. A large bruise appeared on his back where a piece of the ceiling had hit him. Noticing this, Jenna grew anxious.

"No, I don't think you're ok, Isaac." She cradled his head, stroking his hair soothingly. "I'll help you…I could heal you a bit. Cool Aura."

A soft, glowing red aura surrounded both Isaac and Jenna. It healed Isaac's wound, and now he could move without flinching with pain.

"Thanks, Jenna. I feel much better now."

She flushed at the compliment. "Oh… it… was nothing."

"Now, how should I repay you…?" Isaac's face moved closer to Jenna's until his was only inches away from hers. His sparkling blue eyes glittered, full of untold joy and a desire, a lust for something.

"Err, you don't have to repay me Isaac, I- mmph!"

Jenna was cut off as Isaac's lips pressed against hers. Kissing back, she held him tighter as a warm, happy feeling passed through her body in a wave of emotion. Together they reached for the other, trying to grasp each other's spirits, trying to bind them as one. And as soon as it had started, it ended, but leaving the each of them lusting for more.

Isaac gazed fondly at Jenna. "I've paid you back, and maybe even given you a bit more."

"Yes, maybe you have… I should give it back then, hmm?" She returned the kiss, and they remained that way for what seemed like a lifetime.

* * *

FallenZephyr: Now that was a great ending, wasn't it? 

Garet: Hey, wait a sec! What about the cook-off between Isaac and me?

FallenZephyr: Oh, since you were blown into oblivion, Isaac won by default.

Garet: WHAT! I want a rematch!

Sheba: Shut up! Isaac won, so there!

FallenZephyr: Plus, Isaac's cooking was much better than yours.

Garet: I don't care! I want a rematch!

Sheba: Ok, you're asking for it, big mouth! FELIX! Would you come here, please?

Garet: Argh, no, not him, please not him! I'll do anything, anything for you! (grovels pathetically on the ground)

Sheba: Heh, heh… anything, you say? Well… you can start by washing all of my clothes and everybody else's, scrubbing Piers' ship from top to bottom, shining up my room for the next ten hours, massaging my aching feet and everyone else's, and blah blah blah…

Garet: (sobs)

Jenna: (hiding in the shadows) Heh heh heh… I'll get back at you for implying such a thing about Isaac, Sheba… I'll have my revenge… I know your weakness! Muahahahahahahaha…

FallenZephyr: And that's that. Problem solved! Well, maybe except for the fact that Isaac killed the Chairman, but that's ok. No one really liked him anyway. So, stay tuned for the next installment of 'The Adventures of Felix and Co.!'


End file.
